The present invention relates to a cable TV (CATV) for video-displaying and audio-outputting broadcast signals received from a respective CATV broadcast station, and more particularly, to a CATV for video-displaying and audio-outputting analog broadcast signals and digital broadcast signals received from CATV broadcast stations.
CATVs are operative to video-display and audio-output broadcast signals that have been transmitted from CATV broadcast stations. CATV systems originated as a supplement to community antenna television systems and served to distribute an aerial signal received via a master antenna to poor reception areas. In the past conventional CATVs included equipment for receiving and demodulating only signals modulated in analog form since CATV broadcast stations for providing aerial broadcasts and independent programs typically supplied only analog signals according to the NTSC standard. Recently CATV broadcast stations have begun to provide broadcast programs transmitted in the form of digital broadcast signals for providing moving pictures of high quality and stable transmission of the broadcast signals, and a variety of services using bidirectional communications to users.
However, since such a conventional CATV processes only analog broadcast signals, the users must purchase an additional digital broadcast signal processing apparatus capable of performing a bidirectional communication and an apparatus which interfaces the digital broadcast signal processing apparatus with the conventional analog CATV, in order to receive the digital broadcast programs supplied recently from CATV broadcast stations and the bidirectional communication service.